


MGB Wife

by ArtemisChick



Category: Child 44 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Noomi Rapace freeform, Tom Hardy freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisChick/pseuds/ArtemisChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raisa married MGB officer Leo Demidov, she knew she  was bound for an uncertain life with him. Will things change along the way of their marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married

Disclaimer: "Child 44" is by Tom Rob Smith. Just inspired to write fanfics like this.

 

For most women, being married means choosing that man because of love.

 

In Raisa Gavrilovna's case, it was all a different story.

 

Sure, she went through the usual process of courtship and dating with a man. It was obvious that he was enarmored with her from the start, and she knew this all too well. The man was so persistent, that in the end, she married him, even if at first, she tried her very best to turn him down.

 

If she had a choice, she could have married someone else she truly fancied. But here she was right now, left with the result of her choice.

 

Yet there was really no choice to make from the very start.

 

 

Leo Stepanovich Demidov, the man she married, happened to be an MGB officer, ranking among the most powerful people in the country.

 

Therefore, Raisa was powerless to say "no" to his advances. For doing so would mean the death of her.

 

Survival mattered to her the most. And in order to survive, she did what she thought was right, even if it pained her to make that choice. Even if she knew that she was bound for a miserable and loveless marriage.

 

But then, did love ever mattered at all?

 

In the face of stark reality, there was no need for her to consider that angle.


	2. Wedding

She remembered her wedding day all too clearly.

 

There was no one in the room except for her, her fiance, and the judge who officiated their wedding. Raisa wore a red dress, something she borrowed from a friend at the last minute. Meanwhile, Leo wore a suit with a tie. It looked terribly altered on him, yet there was no denying that he still looked dashing. Leo had his blonde hair slicked back. Having a good view of his face gave her a glimpse into those icy blue eyes of his. Raisa mused if she could truly see his soul through his eyes. 

 

If given a chance to, she knew how horrific it would be, knowing how despicable his work was.

 

After the ceremony, Leo Stepanovich Demidov signed his name into the ledger. Raisa was the next to do so. Her life would be very different from now on.

 

_Raisa Gavrilovna Demidova. Wife of Leo Stepanovich Demidov._

 

***

 

After the wedding ceremony, Leo and Raisa went straight to Leo's home, where they were welcomed by Anna and Stepan, Leo's parents. They were warm and accomodating, and for once, Raisa was thankful to have such kind in-laws. On her part, she have no parents to introduce Leo to, since they died after her hometown was razed by bombs during the Great Patriotic War. Leo knew this fact, but not the more intimate details of her life. She wasn't the type to talk too much about herself in his presence.

 

A feast of a dinner was served, which she secretly enjoyed. Singing and dancing followed along with a few invited guests wishing them the best. It ended with a toast, until the wedding guests left one by one.

 

After the last person left, it was Leo and Raisa's turn to say goodbye.

 

Anna, her mother-in-law, hugged her. 

 

- _Don't forget to drop by sometime, she said._

 

- _I will, of course._

 

Raisa couldn't help but smile. She left thinking that her kind in-laws were surely good compensation.


	3. First Time

_Nothing ever happens on the first night after the wedding._

 

Raisa had heard this from her friend, her former roommate she had to leave behind.

 

She wished she didn't believed her.

 

The moment she entered Leo's spacious and luxrurious flat, he instantly pinned her to the wall and started kissing her passionately. Raisa didn't responded to his kisses, until this thought crossed her mind:

 

_You're married now. You have to please him if you don't want to lose your life._

 

She inched her head away from Leo and catched her breath. When she turned to look at him, he frowned at her, as if silently asking her what was wrong.

 

Then she placed her arms around his neck, faked a seductive smile, and then kissed him with much fervor.

 

They went around the room and continued kissing, until Leo pushed her back on his bed. He got on top of her and started fiddling with the buttons of her dress. Raisa felt it slip down her shoulders, sliding down her legs and leaving her garbed in her white slip and camisole.

 

She sat up carefully and kicked her shoes away from her feet. To make things easier, she took off her camisole, leaving her topless in front of her husband. She reached out to Leo and started unbottoning his shirt. He soon got her cue and he took off his coat and shirt in no time.

 

Leo made her lay down on the bed again. He started planting kisses on her face, starting from her forehead, eyes, nose, and then deeper on her lips. His head went downward to her neck and left some love bites along the way. Next thing she knew, she could feel his mouth on one of her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipple until she felt it harden.

 

She sighed heavily and wished he'll do her other breast next. Leo seemed to read her mind, and she felt him sucking her left breast.

 

After a while, his head was on top of her belly. She felt his fingers gently tugging her slip, pulling it down her legs. When she was free from it, Raisa felt frustrated to realize she was still clad in her underwear.

 

- _Take it off, please_ , she whispered.

 

She was shocked after she uttered those words, not realizing how lost she was in the midst of their passion. As soon as she spoke, she felt her husband fumbling with her panties.

 

She was fully naked now. She felt Leo's eyes on her, and for a while, Raisa was embarrassed.

 

But what reason she should be embarrased for? She's married now, and she shouldn't feel guilty of enjoying this with Leo.

 

Her husband got off her and decided to get rid of his lower garments. He came back to her just as naked as she was. Leo split her legs apart and he placed his head between her thighs, feeling his mouth and tongue sucking and playing around within her core. She started to feel her wetness now, and as he continued to explore her with his mouth, she ruffled his hair playfully in-between her soft moans.

 

There was no denying that he was so good at this.

 

He was over titilating her. Leo instantly got on top of her, grinding his body against her own. All her thoughts went out the window and she only felt nothing but his hardness penetrating her, exploding inside of her into a deep and pleasurable sensation that she never felt until now.

 

***

As she watched Leo sleeping soundly beside her, Raisa's thoughts bothered her endlessly.

She liked the way he made love to her. She was silently thankful that her non-virgin state wasn't much of an issue to him.

But when Leo's work crossed her mind, she cursed herself for her temporary pleasure.

The enjoyment she felt was nothing compared to the pain and suffering Leo imposed on her fellow countrymen.

And she hated herself all over again.


	4. Routine

_Parallel lines_.

 

This metaphor best describes the relationship of Leo and Raisa. They are next to each other, living with the existence of one another, yet not interacting and crossing each other's paths. 

 

Their married life was more of a routine: in the morning, they would wake up, eat breakfast together, and go on their own way. They would return home at night from their work and eat dinner. The day ended with both of them lying side by side on the bed and falling asleep lost in their own thoughts. If ever they talked to each other, it was always Leo who started the conversation. Most of the conversational topics they had revolved on trivial things, such as the weather or the breakfast for the next day. Raisa would reply as politely as she can, and sometimes, she ended the conversation with her curt answers. Ever since she married him, she rarely talked to him first. It wasn't that she didn't talked a lot; it was more of guarding her entire being in his presence. She was careful not to speak a thoughtless remark that would jeopardize her life with him.

 

She carried so much burden in her heart, the kind of things one wants to say but can never find the courage to do so. 

 

One of these burdens was how filthy she felt after having slept with him every time they did it.

 

Raisa could sense whether Leo was in the mood for it. Whenever he came in at night back from work, he would sneak up to her and steal a back hug or a kiss from her. Quietly, she would respond with a kiss despite her apprehensions, then he would whisk her off to the bedroom. She then pretended to be in the mood for it as well, by ruffling his hair, unbottoning his shirt, or giving him the occasional _fellatio_. 

 

Even if the way he touched and penetrated her never failed to arouse her, she still carried those guilt pangs in the very gut of her being. She never forgot her personal belief that she was not supposed to love being in his presence. 

 

A man like Leo Demidov shouldn't be loved at all.

 

***

Sometimes, Raisa wondered if Leo ever noticed anything amiss with her.

 

The major concern for this was her inability to bear a child. They have been married for two years now, yet she never heard him wondering out loud on why she wasn't getting pregnant.

 

Until now, she didn't have the heart to tell him about her health condition.

 

She never found the heart to tell him anything about her. She figured out that maybe, she will live pretending and guarding herself. All because she wanted to survive and not lose favor in his eyes.

 

That night, Leo urged her once again to make love to him.

 

Raisa gently brushed his hand off away from her face.

 

- _Not now, Leo. I don't feel so well._

 

She left him standing in the sitting room after having gone to the bedroom and lying down on her side without having to face him.

 

Later on, she felt him beside her. Raisa pretended to be asleep when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

In a way, his presence warmed her heart for a while. But it was soon replaced with all the inner turmoil she always carried within her.


End file.
